


Сортировка и фильтры

by SunnyDay31



Series: Архив на русском [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: CSS, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guides, HTML, site skin, Русский | Russian, гайд, оформление, русский на ао3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDay31/pseuds/SunnyDay31
Summary: Адаптируем боковое меню фильтров
Series: Архив на русском [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856011
Kudos: 2





	1. От автора и Список интерпретаций

Небольшой кусочек кода для более удобного поиска.  
Здесь список моих интерпретаций. Как и всегда, любую из них можно заменить, как вам будет угодно, для этого воспользуйтесь конвертером в Юникод и замените содержимое кавычек соответствующих строк.  
Эта работа никак не влияет на другие элементы и прекрасно совместима со всеми предыдущими адаптациями. Просто скопируйте нужный кусок кода в ваш скин сайта, удалять комментарии при этом не обязательно.

Sort by – Сортировать по  
Include - Включить  
Rating - Рейтинг  
Warning - Предупреждения  
Categories - Категории  
Fandoms - Фандомы  
Characters - Персонажи  
Relatoinships - Отношения  
Additional Tags – Дополнительные тэги  
Other tags to include – Включить другие тэги  
Excluded - Исключить  
Other tags to exclude – Исключить другие тэги  
More Options – Больше опций  
Crossovers - Кроссоверы  
Include crossovers – Включить кроссоверы  
Exclude crossovers – Исключить кроссоверы  
Show only crossovers – Показать только кроссоверы  
Completion Status – Статус  
All works – Все работы  
Complete works only – Только завершенные работы  
Works in progress only – Только работы в процессе  
Word Count – Количество слов  
From - От  
To - До  
Date Updated – Дата обновления  
Search within results – Поиск среди результатов  
Language – Язык  
Start typing for suggestions – Начните писать для подсказки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К сожалению, кнопки перевести теми же способами не получится (по крайней мере не все) - это не предусмотрено использованными при создании сайта инструментами. Но если кто-то знает очень хитрый способ, дайте знать;)


	2. Способ 1. Дополнение

Дополнение элементов переводом. Никаких дополнительных действий - копируй и пользуйся.

> #work-filters.narrow-hidden.filters dt.sort label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\043e\0440\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043f\043e"; /* Сортировать по*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.include.heading h4:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c"; /* Включить*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_rating_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433"; /* Рейтинг*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_archive_warning_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /* Предупреждения*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_category_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\0430\0442\0435\0433\043e\0440\0438\0438"; /* Категории*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_fandom_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /* Фандомы*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_character_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0438"; /*Персонажи*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_relationship_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\0442\043d\043e\0448\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Отношения*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_freeform_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043e\043f\043e\043b\043d\0438\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\044b\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Дополнительные тэги*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.include.tags.group dt.autocomplete.search label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\0438\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Включить другие тэги*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.exclude.heading h4:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c"; /*Исключить*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_rating_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433"; /*Рейтинг*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_archive_warning_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предупреждения*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_category_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\0430\0442\0435\0433\043e\0440\0438\0438"; /*Категории*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_fandom_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_character_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0438"; /*Персонажи*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_relationship_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\0442\043d\043e\0448\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Отношения*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_freeform_tags .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043e\043f\043e\043b\043d\0438\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\044b\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Дополнительные тэги*/  
>  }
> 
> dd.exclude.tags.group dt.autocomplete.search label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\0438\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Исключить другие тэги*/  
>  }
> 
> dt.more.heading h4:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0411\043e\043b\044c\0448\0435\0020\043e\043f\0446\0438\0439"; /*Больше опций*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_crossover .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Кроссоверы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\043a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Включить кроссоверы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\043a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Исключить кроссоверы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\043a\0430\0437\0430\0442\044c\0020\0442\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\043a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Показать только кроссоверы*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_complete .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0442\0430\0442\0443\0441"; /*Статус*/  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0441\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Все работы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0437\0430\0432\0435\0440\0448\0435\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Только завершенные работы*/  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0432\0020\043f\0440\043e\0446\0435\0441\0441\0435"; /*Только работы в процессе*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_words .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\043e\043b\0438\0447\0435\0441\0442\0432\043e\0020\0441\043b\043e\0432"; /*Количество слов*/  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_dates .expander:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\0430\0442\0430\0020\043e\0431\043d\043e\0432\043b\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Дата обновления*/  
>  }
> 
> .filters dl.range dt:first-of-type label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\0442"; /*От*/  
>  }
> 
> .filters dl.range dt:last-of-type label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0414\043e"; /*До*/  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.search label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0438\0441\043a\0020\0441\0440\0435\0434\0438\0020\0440\0435\0437\0443\043b\044c\0442\0430\0442\043e\0432"; /*Поиск среди результатов*/  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.language label:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\042f\0437\044b\043a"; /*Язык*/  
>  }
> 
> .filters .autocomplete.dropdown p.notice:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\0430\0447\043d\0438\0442\0435\0020\043f\0438\0441\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\043b\044f\0020\043f\043e\0434\0441\043a\0430\0437\043a\0438"; /*Начните писать для подсказки*/  
>  }


	3. Способ 2. Замещение

В этот раз я немного изменила способ наложения по совету Reaty под прошлой работой. Теперь не будет никаких торчащих кусков не до конца перекрытого текста, но при выделении будет видно наслаивание текстов.

Для изменения цвета необходимо заменить все #2a2a2a на тот цвет текста (text color), который вам подходит.

>   
>  #work-filters.narrow-hidden.filters dt.sort label:before {  
>  content: "\0421\043e\0440\0442\0438\0440\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043f\043e"; /*Сортировать по*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #work-filters.narrow-hidden.filters dt.sort label {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dt.include.heading h4:before {  
>  content: "\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c"; /*Включить*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dt.include.heading h4 {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dt.include.heading .symbol.question {  
>  position: relative;  
>  margin-left: 1.5em;  
>  }  
>  #toggle_include_rating_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433"; /*Рейтинг*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_rating_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_archive_warning_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предупреждения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_archive_warning_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_category_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041a\0430\0442\0435\0433\043e\0440\0438\0438"; /*Категории*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_category_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_fandom_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_fandom_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_character_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0438"; /*Персонажи*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_character_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_relationship_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041e\0442\043d\043e\0448\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Отношения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_relationship_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_freeform_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0414\043e\043f\043e\043b\043d\0438\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\044b\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Дополнительные тэги*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_include_freeform_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }  
>  dd.include.tags.group dt.autocomplete.search label:before {  
>  content: "\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\0438\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Включить другие тэги*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd.include.tags.group dt.autocomplete.search label {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dt.exclude.heading h4:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c"; /*Исключить*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dt.exclude.heading h4 {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dt.exclude.heading .symbol.question {  
>  position: relative;  
>  margin-left: 1.5em;  
>  }  
>  #toggle_exclude_rating_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433"; /*Рейтинг*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_rating_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_archive_warning_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предупреждения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_archive_warning_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_category_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041a\0430\0442\0435\0433\043e\0440\0438\0438"; /*Категории*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_category_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_fandom_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_fandom_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_character_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0438"; /*Персонажи*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_character_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_relationship_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041e\0442\043d\043e\0448\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Отношения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_relationship_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_freeform_tags .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0414\043e\043f\043e\043b\043d\0438\0442\0435\043b\044c\043d\044b\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Дополнительные тэги*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_exclude_freeform_tags .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }  
>  dd.exclude.tags.group dt.autocomplete.search label:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\0434\0440\0443\0433\0438\0435\0020\0442\044d\0433\0438"; /*Исключить другие тэги*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd.exclude.tags.group dt.autocomplete.search label {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dt.more.heading h4:before {  
>  content: "\0411\043e\043b\044c\0448\0435\0020\043e\043f\0446\0438\0439"; /*Больше опций*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dt.more.heading h4 {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_crossover .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Кроссоверы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_crossover .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:before {  
>  content: "\0412\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\043a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Включить кроссоверы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\043a\043b\044e\0447\0438\0442\044c\0020\043a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Исключить кроссоверы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\043a\0430\0437\0430\0442\044c\0020\0442\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\043a\0440\043e\0441\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\044b"; /*Показать только кроссоверы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_crossover.expandable span {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_complete .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0442\0430\0442\0443\0441"; /*Статус*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_complete .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:before {  
>  content: "\0412\0441\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Все работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:before {  
>  content: "\0422\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0437\0430\0432\0435\0440\0448\0435\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Только завершенные работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:before {  
>  content: "\0422\043e\043b\044c\043a\043e\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0432\0020\043f\0440\043e\0446\0435\0441\0441\0435"; /*Только работы в процессе*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> dd#work_complete.expandable span {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_words .expander:before {  
>  content: "\041a\043e\043b\0438\0447\0435\0441\0442\0432\043e\0020\0441\043b\043e\0432"; /*Количество слов*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_words .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }  
>  #toggle_work_dates .expander:before {  
>  content: "\0414\0430\0442\0430\0020\043e\0431\043d\043e\0432\043b\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Дата обновления*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #toggle_work_dates .expander {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> .filters dl.range dt:first-of-type label:before{  
>  content: "\041e\0442"; /*От*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }  
>  .filters dl.range dt:last-of-type label:before {  
>  content: "\0414\043e"; /*До*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> .filters dl.range label {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.search label:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0438\0441\043a\0020\0441\0440\0435\0434\0438\0020\0440\0435\0437\0443\043b\044c\0442\0430\0442\043e\0432"; /*Поиск среди результатов*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.search label {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.search .symbol.question {  
>  position: relative;  
>  margin-left: 1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.language label:before {  
>  content: "\042f\0437\044b\043a"; /*Язык*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> .filters dt.language label {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> .filters .autocomplete.dropdown p.notice:before {  
>  position: absolute;  
>  color: #000000;  
>  content: "\041d\0430\0447\043d\0438\0442\0435\0020\043f\0438\0441\0430\0442\044c\0020\0434\043b\044f\0020\043f\043e\0434\0441\043a\0430\0437\043a\0438"; /*Начните писать для подсказки*/  
>  }  
>  .filters .autocomplete.dropdown p.notice {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  height: 2em;  
>  margin-bottom: 0em;  
>  }


	4. Бонус. Рейтинги и предупреждения

Расшифровка рейтингов и списка архивных предупреждений. К сожалению, перекрыть текст, не затрагивая счетчики, у меня не получается, поэтому только дополнением.

Teen And Up Audiences – PG-13/PG-15  
General Audience - G  
Mature - R  
Explicit – NC-17  
Not Rated – Рейтинг не указан  
No Archive Warning Apply – Без предупреждений  
Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings – Автор решил не указывать предупреждения  
Graphic Descriptions of Violence – Подробные описания жестокости  
Major Character Death – Смерть основного персонажа  
Underage – Секс с участием несовершеннолетних  
Rape/Non-Con – Изнасилование

>   
> .filters dd#include_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "PG-13/PG-15\0020\2012\0020"; /* PG-13/PG-15*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "G\0020\2012\0020"; /*G*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "R\0020\2012\0020"; /*R*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(4) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "NC-17\0020\2012\0020"; /*NC-17*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(5) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433\0020\043d\0435\0020\0443\043a\0430\0437\0430\043d\0020\2012\0020"; /*Рейтинг не указан*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "PG-13/PG-15\0020\2012\0020"; /* PG-13/PG-15*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "G\0020\2012\0020"; /*G*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "R\0020\2012\0020"; /*R*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(4) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "NC-17\0020\2012\0020"; /*NC-17*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_rating_tags li:nth-of-type(5) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0420\0435\0439\0442\0438\043d\0433\0020\043d\0435\0020\0443\043a\0430\0437\0430\043d\0020\2012\0020"; /*Рейтинг не указан*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0411\0435\0437\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\0439\0020\2012\0020"; /*Без предупреждений*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0410\0432\0442\043e\0440\0020\0440\0435\0448\0438\043b\0020\043d\0435\0020\0443\043a\0430\0437\044b\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f\0020\2012\0020"; /*Автор решил не указывать предупреждения*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\041f\043e\0434\0440\043e\0431\043d\044b\0435\0020\043e\043f\0438\0441\0430\043d\0438\044f\0020\0436\0435\0441\0442\043e\043a\043e\0441\0442\0438\0020\2012\0020"; /*Подробные описания жестокости*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(4) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0421\043c\0435\0440\0442\044c\0020\043e\0441\043d\043e\0432\043d\043e\0433\043e\0020\043f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0430\0020\2012\0020"; /*Смерть основного персонажа*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(5) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0421\0435\043a\0441\0020\0441\0020\0443\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438\0435\043c\0020\043d\0435\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\0448\0435\043d\043d\043e\043b\0435\0442\043d\0438\0445\0020\2012\0020"; /* Секс с участием несовершеннолетних*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#include_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(6) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0418\0437\043d\0430\0441\0438\043b\043e\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\2012\0020"; /*Изнасилование*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(1) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0411\0435\0437\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\0439\0020\2012\0020"; /*Без предупреждений*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(2) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0410\0432\0442\043e\0440\0020\0440\0435\0448\0438\043b\0020\043d\0435\0020\0443\043a\0430\0437\044b\0432\0430\0442\044c\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\0443\043f\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043d\0438\044f\0020\2012\0020"; /* Автор решил не указывать предупреждения*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(3) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\041f\043e\0434\0440\043e\0431\043d\044b\0435\0020\043e\043f\0438\0441\0430\043d\0438\044f\0020\0436\0435\0441\0442\043e\043a\043e\0441\0442\0438\0020\2012\0020"; /*Подробные описания жестокости*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(4) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0421\043c\0435\0440\0442\044c\0020\043e\0441\043d\043e\0432\043d\043e\0433\043e\0020\043f\0435\0440\0441\043e\043d\0430\0436\0430\0020\2012\0020"; /*Смерть основного персонажа*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(5) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0421\0435\043a\0441\0020\0441\0020\0443\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438\0435\043c\0020\043d\0435\0441\043e\0432\0435\0440\0448\0435\043d\043d\043e\043b\0435\0442\043d\0438\0445\0020\2012\0020"; /*Секс с участием несовершеннолетних*/  
> }
> 
> .filters dd#exclude_archive_warning_tags li:nth-of-type(6) span:last-of-type:before {  
> content: "\0418\0437\043d\0430\0441\0438\043b\043e\0432\0430\043d\0438\0435\0020\2012\0020"; /*Изнасилование*/  
> }


End file.
